Mary Poppins Credits
Presenter Walt Disney Julie Andrews Dick Van Dyke David Tomlinson Glynis Johns Co-Starring Hermonine Baddeley Karen Dortice Matthew Garber Elsa Lanchester Arthur Treacher Reginald Owen And Ed Wynn With Reta Shaw Jane Darwell Arthur Malet James Logan Don Barclay Alma Lawton Majorie Eaton Majorie Bennett Walter Bacon Frank Baker Robert Banas John Barton Rudy Bowman Art Bucaro Cyril Delevanti George DeNormand Harvey Evans Betty Lou Gerson Clive Halliday Frank Welker Sam Harris David Hillary Hughes Kay E. Kutler Richard LaMarr Queenie Leonard Doris Lloyd Lester Matthews Matthew McCue Hans Moebus King Mojave Gene O'Donnell Skippy Bert Stevens Walter Swash Hal Taggart Larri Thomas Wally West Robert B. Williams Voices Marc Breaux Daws Butler Peter Ellenshaw Paul Frees Bill Lee Sean McClory Dal McKennon Alan Napier Marni Nixton J. Pat O'Malley George Pelling Thurl Ravenscoft Richard M. Sherman Robert B. Sherman Ginny Tyler Stunts May Boss Director of Photography Edward Coleman, A.S.C. Color by Techicolor Art Directors Carrol Clark William H. Tunke Film Editor Cotton Warburton, A.S.C. Set Decorators Emilie Kuri Hal Gausman Gaffer Calvin A. Mael Costumes Executived by Bill Thomas Consultant P.L. Travers Sound Supervisor Robert O. Cook Sound Mixer Dean Cook Costumers Chuck Keehne Gertrude Casey Luster Bayless Make-up Pat McNalley Hair Stylist La Rue Matheron Dog Trainer Robert E. Blair Assistant Directors Joseph L. McEveety Paul Feiner Tom Leetch Stand in to Julie Andrews Larri Thomas Special Processes Ub Iwerks Music Editor Evelyn Kennedy Secretary Ruth Wright Dance Accompanist Nat Farber Assistant to the Conductor James MacDonald Camera Traver Hills F. Bud Mautino Live Action Second Unit Director Arthur J. Vitarelli Animation Art Director McLaren Stewart Animation Camera Ed Austin Animation Assistant Director Jim Swain Animation Directors Richard Williams Studios Hamilton S. Luske Scenics Will Ferrell Al Gaynor Nursery Sequences Design T. Hee Bill Justice Xavier Atencio Animation Milt Kahl Ollie Johnston John Lounsbery Hal Ambro Frank Thomas Ward Kimball Eric Larson Cliff Nordberg Jack Boyd Fred Hellmich Art Stevens Julius Svendsen Effects Animation Lee Dyer Dan MacManus Assistant Animators Retta Davidson Stan Green David Michener Doris A. Pough Dave Suding Layout Ray Aragon Sual Bass John Jensen Alan Maley Joe Hale Background Al Dempster Don Griffith Art Riley Bill Layne Frank Armitage Ink and Paint Carmen Sanderson Scene Planning Ruth Thompson Music and Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman Robert B. Sherman Music Irwin Kostal Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by Irwin Kostal Lyrics by Spanish Version Edmundo Santos Musicians Ethmer Roten - Flute Jerry Adler - Harmonica Choreography by Marc Breaux Dee Dee Wood Optical Cinematography Bob Broughton Art Cruickshank Costumes and Design Consultant Tony Walton Matte Artists Jim Fetherloff Constantine Ganakes Special Effects Peter Ellenshaw Eustace Lycett Robert A. Mattey George Brown Lester Schwartz Special Effects Engineer Petro Vlahos Special Effects Props Marcel Delgado Special Mechanical Effects Danny Lee Walter Stones Screenplay by Bill Walsh Don Da Gradi Based on the "Mary Poppins" Books by P.L. Travers Associate Producer Bill Walsh Produced by Walt Disney Produced and Directed by Robert Stevenson Julie Andrews Dick Van Dyke David Tomlinson Gylnis Johns Hermonie Baddeley Reta Shaw Karen Dotrice Matthew Garber Elna Lanchester Arthur Treacher Reginald Owen Ed Wynn Jane Dorwell At the Banks Arthur Malet Dick Van Dyke Restoration Mix Tech Kevin Porter Dialogue Editor Chris Pinkson Sound Engineer Franco Bassi Italian post-synchronized version made by C.D.C. Italian post-synchronization facilities Fona Roma Copyright MCMLXIVI 1964 Wallt Disney Productoons All Rights Reserved MPAA I.A.S.T.E. RCA Sound Recording Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:CBS Category:ABC Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:ABC Weekend Movies